Shampoo, baño y ¿amistad?
by MacJardin 201
Summary: Todo comienza por la desesperada busqueda de Lucy por encontrarlo, enfrentar un duelo jugandose su orgullo y finalmente un suceso inesperado la deja mal parada con su mejor amiga. ¿Será lo mejor para ella? ¿Gajeel entendió bien la propuesta de Levy? GaLe y BFF de Lucy con Levy Primer Fic , ¡pasen y lean! :D


**PRIMERA HISTORIA EN FF :D**

 ***Sale salvajemente de su arbusto acosador***

 **Es un gusto estar con todos ustedes que publican tambien en esta pagina.**

 **Por mi parte no es la unica vez que escribo fanfics (solo los subia a wattpad), pero preferia mantenerme acosando algunos fanfics desde las sombras 7u7r**

 **Bueno, sin mas les dejo este lindo one-shot n.n/**

 _ **Disclaimer:Todos los derechos a los personajes y algunos contextos pertenecen a Hiro "troll" Mashima que es la unica razon por la que me levanto los lunes a las seis de la mañana a leer su manga en ingles :v**_

 **...**

Corría entre tienda y tienda del gran centro comercial de Magnolia desesperada por encontrarlo.

Ya había ido a todas partes, inclusive a esa tienda de baratijas en la que tenía la mínima esperanza en hallarlo. Suspiro un poco molesta y estaba dispuesta a vender su alma al mismísimo _Lord Zeref_ para encontrarlo, pero sólo logró en darse por vencida.

Pero quizá y hoy era su día de suerte. Ya solo le quedaba por ver el Hargeon-Mart.

Caminaba de un lado a otro con la despensa de la semana, sin mucha confianza de encontrarlo en su interminable búsqueda, y de un instante a otro miro de reojo a uno de los aparadores de la farmacia. Un pequeño brillo se hizo presente en sus ojos y su corazón latía al mil por segundo.

Corrió sin importar casi tropezar con tres carritos de súper, tirar las cosas de una señora de mayor edad en la entrada de la farmacia, sin mencionar que dejo su carrito de super estampado entre la gigantesca pirámide de papel higiénico.

Así pues miro a su costado izquierdo donde lo vio, ahí estaba _esperándola_ y dio un pequeño grito de victoria para sus adentros.

Había por fin encontrado su tan apreciado _*Ciruelas y extractos de frutos*_ ; y si, estábamos hablando de shampoes.

El dichoso producto era una botella color carmesí, de un litro de la sustancia, un diseño algo similar a los demás shampoos, pero para ella ese era el único y los demás solo eran imitaciones baratas.

Pero cuando ella iba a tomar como una corona de la reina de la belleza el preciado objeto, Lucy no se percató que fuera la mismísima encarnación de _miss_ _Colombia_ , ya que su 'corona' le fue arrebatada por una intrusa mano gruesa en su tesoro.

Volteo fiera dispuesta a dar batalla, ella iba a todo por la escandalosa botella.

Y en menos de lo que Gray se desnuda, ese ímpetu de guerra desapareció al ver el rostro del supuesto rival.

Lo conocía perfectamente, era el novio de su mejor amiga Levy. El rebelde 'Kurogane' Gajeel Redfox, el tipo de los pierciengs con un cabello tan obscuro como su propia sombra, pero aún no entendía el porqué de que 'el' estuviese precisamente ahí.

Ella quiso iniciar con un paso firme a la declaración de la 'primera guerra mundial de los jabones', pero aun así Gajeel fue más veloz con su iniciativa de lo que ella pensaba.

—Coneja ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?— Con su típica voz sorna, se le dirigió a Lucy que de un momento a otro se puso tan pálida como el piso del centro comercial.

Pero de todas maneras con un tono demandante se defendió. — ¡Eso debería preguntar yo!— y término por jalar el producto a su izquierda.

—Lo necesito más que tu— Lucy extrañada un poco por su respuesta bajo la guardia que, no tardo Redfox en aprovechar para que de un solo movimiento se lo arrebatara.

Maldijo por lo bajo y afortunadamente no había despegado la mano del producto, por lo que se generó una batalla de jaloneos para ver quien se quedaba con el premio mayor.

Asi entonces se fueron dando argumentos tanto válidos como absurdos, algunos insultos, golpes, rasguños, hame hame has, bankais, dragón force (creo que mejor ignoren este último) e invocaciones de espíritus celestiales... Y eso que sólo estamos hablando de un par de estudiantes de recién llegados a la universidad.

Nadie se creía una pelea de esas magnitudes que solamente parecían esas rivalidades de chicos de secundaria entre el novio de Lucy, el Pirotécnico de Natsu y el Stripper de Gray. Si alguien se enteraba de esa discusión entre la mejor _estudiante_ - _modelo_ novata de periodismo y el actual estudiante más _cool_ de ingeniería automotriz.

Entre tanto y tanto se olvidaron el tema principal por el que peleaban, dejando de lado el Shampoo que terminó arrinconado entre las demás estanterías de la farmacia.

…

Una figura menuda con una pequeña cesta de comida y algunos productos de higiene personal, llevaba viendo la escena un largo rato sin que ellos se percataran de su presencia.

Ella los ignoro olímpicamente para solo buscar cualquier producto para el lavado del cabello que llamara su atención, no le importaba mucho el contenido del producto.

Fue así que repentinamente vio una botella roja nueva rodar hasta sus pies con un brillo único, lo cual provocó que no dudase en llevársela del suelo e irse inmediatamente al finalizar su compra del día a la caja de pago, dejando la pelea del siglo por otro lado.

.

.

.

—Una licuadora canta mejor que tú, músico de quinta—

.

.

.

—No eres más que una conejita Playboy, rubia oxigenada—

.

.

.

— Mira que esto dice que es para...— Su voz de la joven Heartfilia se convirtió en un grito agudo cuando se dio cuenta de la desaparición del producto de sus manos.

Inmediatamente ambos entraron en pánico y antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta lógica a la desaparición del producto, Redfox había desaparecido de su vista.

Lucy entonces no perdió el tiempo y fue como ambos tenían una carrera maratónica a las cajas del supermercado. Los dos se aventaban numerosos insultos sin importar que hubiera gente que nada que ver de por medio

—Devuélvelo maldito bastardo— El joven estudiante, quien pronto ubicó al producto en la caja 7, jalo bruscamente del hombro a la _persona_ que en ese momento se encontraba esperando el ticket de pago.

Pero pronto trago en seco al ver que ese ' _bastardo_ ' era SU querida novia. Y pronto se arrepintió de ello.

Lucy no tardó en reaccionar al estar a unos cuantos metros del incidente, era una gran ventaja al tener a su " _mejor_ _amiga_ " de su parte.

—Levy-chan ~— Con voz de una dulce y hermosa doncella de las praderas, la estudiante de periodismo se acercó empujando a su rival al lado a las frituras del pasillo. — ¿Cuánto quieres por...— su voz paró cuando escucho un 'bip' procedente de la caja registradora

—Son 3'000 Jewels en total, ¿en efectivo o con tarjeta?, ¿alguna recarga telefónica? ¿Desea donar a niños con...–

—En efectivo, y por el momento no— Mcgarden interrumpió la aburrida voz de la cajera, sacando su pequeño monedero de gato un par de billetes que después de entregarlos recibió su respectivo cambio.

Los dos rivales se quedaron en shock, sin saber qué hacer y esta vez la rubia pensó más rápido que su oponente ayudando a cargar las cosas del súper de su amiga.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si te doy 1'000 Jewels por esa linda botella?— La joven la intento seducir con un billete.

—Lo siento Lu-chan, pero podríamos compartirlo— respondió algo nerviosa a su amiga a esa extraña faceta.

Lucy por su parte, se sintió algo incomoda, ya que en su consciente se veía ella mendigando con todo y traje de vagabundo a la respuesta tan _amable_ que le dio su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, Gajeel se levantó repentinamente, sin querer dejar escapar aquella _oportunidad_ , y eso que no me refiero al malinterpretado " _baño_ " con Levy, sino al poder tener entonces la santísima botella.

Fue como se armó de valor y con un poco de temor toco arriba del hombro a su pequeña novia para poder llamar su atención la cual le extraño, porque no reacciono de una manera violenta. Como si no hubiese acontecido nada hace unos minutos en las cajas registradoras.

— Pues creo que yo la aceptaría con todo gusto, esta hermosa cabellera no se mantiene sola, gehe— con un poco de arrogancia y algo similar a su creída genialidad le termino por envolver su brazo en la cintura poniendo colorada a Levy, tirando por los suelos la oportunidad de obtener un poco del producto.

Así se produjo un pequeño hielo incomodo entre ellos 3, dando por hecho una redundante victoria ante la Heartfilia gracias a la inocente propuesta de Redfox.

— Lu-chan, ¡Qué bueno que encuentro a mi _mejor_ _amiga_!—. Una alegre chica de cabellos verdes y un prominente busto con un traje que deja mucho a la imaginación llego dándole un enorme abrazo de oso a la nombrada— Sabes, ayer conseguí estos dijes de la amistad en la tienda de heart crux y…—.

Las cosas que sostenía en ese momento cayeron al suelo dejando un frío escalofrio en Lucy el cual no significaba nada bueno. Levy solo miraba con odio a la rival.

Barandish Álvarez, su peor enemiga, bully desde la secundaria y la chica más hipócrita del mundo a su parecer.

Sin querer decir nada al respecto, le arrebato sus bolsas a su " _mejor_ _amiga_ " y propinándole un golpe con las mismas, partió en silencio con su chico jalándolo del brazo finalizando con un odio fingido, solo para disimular su frágil corazón roto y estar al borde de las lágrimas.

— No cantes pronto victoria—Gajeel le dirigió unas últimas palabras a Lucy con un tono que no se distinguía entre la victoria y la preocupación por su enana.

Lucy solo se puso a llorar en ese momento. No por perder aquel producto de belleza, ni la derrota fatal de Redfox, si no al perder a su "real" mejor amiga. Barandish no mostro reacción alguna como siempre y como si la palabra empatía realmente existiera en su recóndito corazón pronuncio un —ve—.

…

La pareja de novios mientras tanto estaban sentados en la orilla del lago del parque frente al centro comercial. El tratando de cesar el llanto de ella alagándola y siendo dulce con sus pablaras, sin importarle las futuras burlas de sus amigos ya que solo en esos momentos solo quería volver a ver la sonrisa en su queridísima Levy.

— La coneja fue una estúpida y no te debe importar esa prostituta sacada de un mugroso y asqueroso bar, tu eres en cambio una linda, elegante y _sexy_ científica-escritora — Bueno… sus palabras en cierta forma eran dulces a su parecer

— Ya lo sé Gajeel, pero… Lu-chan no es así y…— Termino por llorar una vez más en su regazo y el ciclo se repitió con un y mil insultos para la tipa.

No tardo mucho Lucy en encontrar al par, así que con la poca dignidad que ella le quedaba corría con la última de sus fuerzas con esos taconcillos tan incomodos que tenía desde la interminable búsqueda del shampoo por la ciudad.

Y de un instante a otro paró en seco, con la única ventaja de estar situada a escasos metros de ellos. Meditó un momento acerca de las palabras que en teoría podrían reparar su recién quebrada amistad, pero de todas maneras las posibilidades iban de mal en peor.

Decidió dar la media vuelta y hablar con más calma, cosa que no pudo hacer.

Perdió el equilibrio tropezando con su taconcillo derecho cayendo por detrás y finalmente dando de lleno en el frío lago del parque.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por la pareja y no faltó que el despistado de Gajeel empezara con sus comentarios

— ¿Viste cómo se cayó ese idiota al…?— Un coscorrón detuvo la burla, poniéndolo en su lugar

— No es un idiota, es Lu-chan— Respondió su chica con reproche— Vamos, no podemos dejarla así.

— Pero ¿Qué pasó con la tal…— Otro pellizco en modo de regaño se gano

— No la menciones y no preguntes— Contesto un tanto molesta

Se levantó Levy jalando a su novio hasta donde se encontraba Lucy, que a cuestas se podía levantar del barro de la orilla. La ayudaron como todo buen _amigo_ lo haría, pero ahora Heartfilia se sentía más avergonzada que antes.

— Levy…— miró a los ojos de la joven, rompiendo en llanto— ¡Discúlpame! ¡Tú eres mi mejor amiga y no te cambiaría por nada del mundo! ¡Eres demasiado buena y…y…— sus palabras a partir de aquí se convirtieron en puros balbuceos junto con lágrimas y mocos.

Inesperadamente, McGarden le respondió de la misma manera, abrazándose una a la otra como si no hubiese un mañana. Perdonándose y entendiéndose una a la otra.

— ¿ _Mejores amigas_ otra vez?— Pregunto con la voz un poco más entendible y con un poco de timidez

— Por supuesto— Levy se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sujeto fuertemente las manos de su renovada mejor amiga.

Su amistad sin duda era de las mejores amistades que existían en todo el continente de Ishagar, pero alguien no estaba muy cómodo con la situación. Carraspeó un poco y dijo:

—Bueno, ¿Y qué paso con lo del baño con el shampoo junto con toda la cosa?— Menciono un tanto nervioso Gajeel.

Lucy y Levy estallaron a risas a más no poder, pero esta última al percatarse del mensaje subliminal del baño con su novio se puso roja como los desgastados pies de su amiga.

—Nunca dije que un baño, pero si ese es el caso, Lu-chan lo necesita más que tu— señalo a su amiga envuelta en barro

Irónicamente Redfox se dejó caer en la orilla dado el pretexto de Levy con la "recompensa".

— Listo— se levantó con medio cuerpo bañado en lodo— ¿Qué tiene la coneja que no tenga yo?

— Si es el shampoo puedes quedártelo

— Pero tu prometiste el baño

— Nunca dije nada de eso

— Claro que si

— No

— Si

— No

— Si

— Si— Y de un momento a otro, Levy quería que _la tierra se la tragase_ ya para salir de esta situación incómoda.

Lucy solo se dio un facepalm, pero un foquito con todo y enchufe se incendió literalmente en su mente. Tecleó en su Smartphone un mensaje que mando a su novio que le respondió en menos de lo que canta un gallo aceptando la propuesta.

Ahora ella la que quedaba fuera de lugar, llamo la atención de la pareja para decirles la propuesta de hace unos segundos:

— Bueno, si ese es el caso, vamos a los baños de Blue pegasus. Son muy grandes y además cuentan con servicio con masaje con toda la cosa — Se detuvo un momento para ver la mirada atónita de los dos— Yo me baño con Levy y Natsu también va a querer ir. ¿Qué tal?— finalizado con un guiño.

— ¿Por qué no?— Levy con ánimo respondió dándole a entender junto con un codazo a su pareja que aceptaban la propuesta.

…

Al final del día, con las luces de la ciudad a todo lo que daban se podían notar a unas relajadas chicas y chicos tomando un té platicando amenamente riéndose de todo lo acontecido en el centro comercial.

La botella de shampoo por otro lado, Lucy y Gajeel nunca se imaginaron que en el lobby del spa, las vendieran a _un precio sumamente barato a mayor tamaño que las que se encontraban usualmente_ en los centros comerciales. Sin duda casi se abalanzaban sobre el joven de la recepción al quererle dar un abrazo de no ser que se encontraba una vitrina entre ellos.

Pero sin duda fue un gran día para ellos.

...

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pesimo? ¿Una licuadora escribe mejor que yo? ¿:v?**

 **Haganmelo saber con un humilde y sencillo review :3, son muy valiosos para los escritores de fanfiction :´D  
**

 **Quizá y me vuelva a aparecer salvajemente con mi arbusto acosador en sus historisa o volver a publicar un nuevo fic.**

 **Me despido de ustedes mis queridos lectores, _no con un adiós sino con un hasta luego_ UwUr**

 ***Vuelve a su arbusto a escribir mas historias y a estudiar para sus exámenes***


End file.
